


Marriage is hard

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's fucked. And Cas is the one doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage is hard

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while, hope you guys enjoy <3

"You've been a bad boy Dean. You need to be punished" Cas said, tracing the leather riding crop over the hunter's chest, down towards his crotch. 

"P-please Cas I-I need you" Dean begged, hard cock leaking as Cas dragged the crop painfully slowly over it, lording over him in nothing but suspenders and pink silk panties. Dean's hips wiggled below the restrains, clearly indicating he needed to be dealt with soon otherwise he'll come without permission, breaking the first of Cas' rules. 

"Not til you've learned to control yourself. Honestly Dean it's like you don't even listen. Maybe if you yelled my name loud enough you'd hear yourself and think next time you want to do something rash" 

Cas leaned down and whispered "I'm going to make you scream you filthy slut" biting the hunter's ear, a small yelp coming from Dean.   
His mouth then made his way down to the hunter's cock, trailing kisses down Dean's gorgeous chest, reaching his cock and swirling his tounge over its slit. 

"Say it slut. Say my name" 

"C-c-" Dean could bearly speak. Cas had a special tounge, Dean saw stars everytime he used it. 

"Not good enough" Cas replied, taking Dean's length in his mouth and sucking. Up and down and up and down Cas went, popping himself off after a few minutes. 

"Say it" 

"C-Ca" 

Cas was not satisfied. It was as if Dean was resisting somehow. He was going to scream the angel's name if it was the last thing he did.   
Spreading his thick thighs over Dean's crotch, Cas started rubbing the hunter's cock through his silk panties, making the Angel just as hard. He was going to break his own rule if he wasn't careful. 

"Cas please I-I need you" a stuttered voice came from beneath him. 

"Oh he speaks now" smirk spreading across Cas' face, pressing himself down harder onto the clearly desperate hunter. 

"Yes and fuck Cas I-fuck me. I'm going to co-" 

"I'm sorry what was that? Did my slut say something?"

"Yes I-Fuck me" hips thrusting into the Angel so much more. 

"Yes Dean I know you want me to fuck you. I'm just not going to do it until you've done what I asked" 

"Bitch"

 

"You whore. I should punish you even more for such language!" Cas' fake shock face needed a lot of work. He was clearly as desperate as Dean was.   
Dean saw his chance and smirked. 

"I dare you". 

Despite his now overwhelming need to come, he was not going to let the Angel have this one. Cas wasn't far off too, his panties were getting wetter and Dean noticed. 

"Dean-fuck you" 

Quickly undoing the restraints, Dean's legs were free as Cas teased his sloppy pink hole after removing the plug that had been there all night slowly working Dean open. 

"You ready?" Cas asked

"Fuck y-oh shit fuck" Dean's replied, Cas sliding himself inside the hunter and setting a pretty fast pace. Clearly impatient Dean thought but only for a second.

"Fuck I'm gonna come Cas-can I?"

"Me too" Cas dropping the dominant persona for a second but only a second. "Is my juicy whore ready to come? Then come baby, come all over yourself like the fucking slut you are. Come all over me baby. I want you"

Dean came hard, white spilling out onto him and the mattress following Cas who wasn't much better. 

Cas collapsed beside his boyfriend, untying the restrains first. 

"You ok?" Cas completely breathless at this point 

"Fuck dude that was amazing. You did great, thank you" 

Cas smiled. "Now get some sleep mister, big day tomorrow" 

"But I wanna watch Netflix" Dean pouted. Puppy dog eyes, the big emerald's that Cas just couldn't say no too. Much to his annoyance. 

"Fine! One episode of Brookyln 99 then sleep. Although don't blame me if I go off beforehand, I'm sleepy". 

The Angel yawned. 

"Ok. I'll put it on low. Love you babe" 

"Love you too" Cas said, kissing his boyfriend

"See you in the morning Mr Winchester" 

Cas smiled, eyes closed as he hit the pillow. He couldn't wait for the wedding tomorrow.


End file.
